The Revenge Plot
by TheNewb1e
Summary: She had always been the sensible one, the good girl, the perfect girl next door. But still, he left. Without even looking back. With a determined gaze, Betty squared her shoulders and sauntered out of her room with only one goal in mind. Get revenge on Jughead Jones.
1. First Seduction

**" _How many times are we going to push each other away?"_**

 **" _Until it sticks."_**

* * *

The moonlight peeked through the covers of the curtain as she lay in bed contemplating about that fateful night. _The night he left._

It's been over a week since Jughead had broken up with her. He was so cold, his eyes emotionless. Even after that, she cried and pleaded with him over the phone, begging him to talk to her. But, he ignored it all. It was as if their relationship didn't even exist.

As if they didn't share anything that would at least warrant a serious talk after the whole ordeal. _How could he do this_.

Several days of doubt, anger, and frustration at the whole situation wracked her mind and tore at her soul.

 _Perhaps being in the Serpents changed him more than she thought_.

She knew that whatever it was that haunted him, she should be able to share in his misery, in whatever pain he was feeling. That's what a girlfriend is supposed to do.

 _But what was she really?_

She knew that she shouldn't be wallowing in her grief. But a life without him… it was too painful to comprehend. Even getting out of bed was a feat in itself. His scent still lingered from all the times he snuck into her bedroom for a quick rendezvous. It all seems so long ago now. And she felt empty.

That scared her most of all, the emptiness. At least with pain, you could cry it out, scream it out, let it pour out until you run out of tears and the pain subsides. But with emptiness, there was really nothing else you could do with it, except let the numbness spread and creep its way into your heart.

Archie, Chuck, the Black Hood, and now Jughead… they all treated her like she was nothing. Nurturing the emptiness, letting it take root.

At that moment, something else brewed inside Betty, taking over her self-pity. Perhaps it was the same darkness that reared its head when she taught Chuck that lesson with all the girls. She thought it had retreated to the farthest corners of her mind. But now, it seems to have taken over, with a survival instinct all on its own.

All those years when she always acted as the sensible girl, the goody two shoes, the stickler for rule, the straight-A student, the perfect girl next door, but not anymore. She decided that this was the last straw.

Betty sat up from the bed and squared her shoulders.

"It's time to take charge now."

Her eyes darted to a black pile in a forgotten corner of her closet. Picking it up, she recognized it as the lingerie she wore during her Serpent dance. She recalled how Jughead struggled to look away while she slinked around the pole in the dark bar.

 _You won't be looking away now,_ she thought _. Yes, I believe this will do._

Channeling her inner temptress, Betty slipped into the lingerie. Finding her coat, she quickly buttoned it over the lingerie. Deciding that the outfit would not be complete without a pair of heels, she rummaged through her closet for the black shiny stilettos she wore only once during a party.

Giving herself a once-over in the mirror, she noted how out of place her tight ponytail was with the whole outfit. Swiftly removing the elastic, she let her long blonde curls cascade down her shoulder.

With a determined gaze, Betty sauntered out of her room with only one goal in mind.

 _Get revenge on Jughead Jones._

* * *

Unaware of what was to come, Jughead sat at the table looking off into space, replaying the past events in his mind. Seeing Betty's crushed face over and over when he walked away.

 _It was better this way. Sooner or later, she would eventually see him for who or what he really was, and now was a better time than any to avoid that heartache._

He was snapped out of his melancholic state by a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock, reading 9:45 pm. His breath hitched in his throat.

 _Who the fuck would be knocking at the trailer at this hour?,_ he thought to himself.

Steeling himself, he knew it would probably be one of his fellow Serpents, ready to subject him to another test of loyalty.

He opened the door and his jaw dropped in surprise at seeing Betty on the other side, with her beautiful blonde hair framing her face like an angel, almost in stark contrast to the devilish grin she now directed at him.

"Betty, what the hell are…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Betty stepped up to him, with a predatory gaze and without warning, she brought her lips to his.

Pushing him further into the trailer and nudging the door shut with her foot, all the while never stopping the kiss.

Amidst her fervent kisses, and with great control, Jughead grabbed Betty by the arms and reluctantly pulled back to look at her.

"Betty?... What are you doing? Why are you here?", his gaze was a mixture of surprise and lust.

Annoyed at being interrupted, Betty gave him a mischievous glare and then took a step back from him, slowly unbuttoning her coat, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Jughead's eyes widened in surprise as Betty let her coat fall to the floor, wearing nothing but the lingerie she wore when she did the Serpent dance a few nights ago.

His gaze darkened with lust and his eyes swept her form longingly, "I don't understand…"

Before he could ask anymore questions, Betty closed the distance between them and lifted a finger to his lips, shushing him. "Shh...just for tonight Juggie, it's just us. Let's forget everything else."

Knowing that Betty was acting completely out of character, he moved to distance himself, fighting all his male instincts, but it didn't help that her hands cupped his face in place and she licked his bottom lip, "Don't think baby… just feel", before biting into his lower lip.

Her lips now becoming aggressive and slipping her tongue into his mouth, Jughead couldn't help but growl in response, the twitch in his pants becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. As their kisses turned hungry, his hands started to grope her, wanting nothing more than to rip off the lingerie so he could run his hands over her bare skin.

Sensing his eagerness, Betty pushed him off her and he fell onto the couch. "What the fu-" Before he could cuss in surprise, Betty straddled his lap and kissed him hard on the mouth, swallowing his words, delving her tongue into his mouth. "I'm in control tonight Juggie, you can't touch me until I tell you to".

With that, she stood up, stepped away from him and turned around. Jughead didn't know how to react to this. On one hand, he knew he needed to stick by his earlier resolve and push her away but on the other hand, he couldn't stop the overwhelming desire that was taking over his body as he watched Betty from his spot on the couch, every fabric clinging to her curves and her hair gorgeously cascading down her breasts.

His thoughts were then cut short when Betty started to sway her hips to the beat of whatever silent music was in her head. Ever so slowly, she started unclasping the hooks that held her lingerie together, freeing her breasts from their confines, and revealing her perky nipples underneath. Left with nothing but a black lace thong, she slowly sauntered back to the couch, where Jughead stared at her with a hunger in his eyes, his fists clenched at the sides. There was something else. _A hint of resolve?_

"Betts… we can't do this", shaking his head to prove a point

Betty raised an eyebrow at him, "Why the hell not?"

"Because… we are not together anymore and this isn't right."

A spark of anger ignited in Betty, her thoughts turning dark, _It's not right? Since when does the leader of the Southside Serpents get to make a judgement call on what's right or wrong. What's not right is pushing your girlfriend away as if she was nothing, without an explanation, without even fucking looking back._ Her angry thoughts were slowly rising to the surface at that one commentbut she was careful to keep her expression unreadable.

Unwavering, Betty went down on her knees in front of him and started removing his belt buckle, then unzipping his pants. The sight of his prominent bulge made her gulp in anticipation. _He was bigger than she expected._

"Betts… stop", he croaked. She knew it was taking everything in him to say those words, considering how dangerously close her mouth was to his erection.

Without listening, Betty pulled down the elastic band of his boxers, and grabbed his bulge and started stroking him up and down, earning a strangled moan from Jughead.

"You were saying?..." she said teasingly.

"Fuck, don't stop…" Jughead's eyes slid shut as he could feel himself getting harder with every pump.

"That's what I thought."

Smiling triumphantly, Betty stroked him faster, then she stuck her tongue out to lick the pre-cum that was spilling from the slit of his cock. Jughead watched hungrily as she stroked and licked, unable to stop himself from saying his next words,

"Take me in your mouth…"

Betty's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you sure you want this?... A moment ago you were telling me to stop."

"Fuck Betts, just swallow my cock. Now…"

With a satisfied grin, Betty slowly placed her lips over the tip licking it as her mouth slid down his shaft, taking him in her mouth as he requested, completely satisfied at the way Jughead was squirming and groaning above her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and keeping her in place.

"You like that baby?"

"Yes, fuck, don't stop Betts…"

Feeling him harden even more in her mouth, Betty continued sucking and licking his shaft. Judging from the tremble in his body and the hitched breaths as she continued her ministrations, Betty knew he was close.

Then without warning, Betty stopped what she was doing and promptly got up to stand. She quickly put on her coat and gave a quick peck on the lips to a dumbfounded Jughead, before she briskly went out the door without a word.

For the umpteenth time that night, all Jughead could think was, _What the fuck._

* * *

 _Hi everyone!_

 _I am a long-time reader, first-time writer._

 _Any tips, tricks, feedback in any shape or form is more than welcome._

 _*Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale or any of its characters_

 _-The Newbie_


	2. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Veronica's perfectly groomed eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You did what?!"

"I seduced him and then I left, V." Betty explained casually.

"I… what… I don't even know where to begin comprehending that statement… Veronica sputtered.

"I mean…I'm all for female empowerment and making the male species pay for their masochistic ideals… It serves him right and all, but it's just so…

..so unlike you, B" Veronica finished quietly.

Glancing at her friend, settling on the dark circles lining her eyes, Veronica prodded, "Are you ok, B?"

Betty sighed, "I'm trying to be…"

"You know I'm here for you right? If you ever need to talk…"

"I know. I'm just trying to sort things out for myself first." Betty smiled.

Veronica knew that the crowded school hallways weren't exactly the best backdrop for a heart-to-heart conversation with her best friend, so she allowed her vague answer to slide for now, with a more pressing glance, "Ok good. Soooo… what did he say after?

"We haven't seen each other yet since then," Betty admitted quietly.

Veronica's eyes suddenly widened when she looked over Betty's shoulder, "I guess we're about to find out B."

Betty looked in the direction of Veronica's gaze and her jaw dropped in surprise at seeing a scowling Jughead, all clad in his characteristic crowning glory of a beanie and signature S shirt under his leather Serpent's jacket, making his way through the crowd of curious students, his predatory gaze fixated solely on her.

 _Shit. What the hell is he doing here._

With a few strides, Jughead was directly in front of her and she jumped when he slammed both his hands against her locker, effectively caging her in-between his arms, her back pressed against the cold steel of her locker, but she shivered more from the intense gaze that he now directed at her.

"Betty Cooper, we need to talk, " he said through clenched teeth.

* * *

Before Veronica could protest, Betty effectively silenced her with a pointed look, "I'll be fine V. I'll see you later"

Turning back to Jughead, she said "Fine. I'll see you after school."

Jughead glared at her, "Not after. NOW."

Before Betty could react, Jughead cut her off, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway towards the Blue and Gold office. Turning the knob and finding the door unlocked, Jughead stepped in to inspect the room, make sure it was isolated enough for whatever will transpire between them.

Thankfully, no one else was there. Never losing his grip on her hand, Jughead dragged Betty in with him, and swiftly locked the door behind them.

Betty started to protest, "Now listen to me Jughead Jones, you can't just –"

Before she could finish her tirade, Jughead suddenly turned towards her and crushed his lips to hers, effectively silencing her surprised gasp.

Although the kiss took her completely by surprise, her body seemed to react in reflex to his, her body arching towards him. His tongue started licking at her bottom lip and her mouth reflexively opened, allowing him to delve deeper and taste her tongue.

With a soft moan, Betty tentatively reached her arms towards him clasping her hands behind his neck, and pulling him in towards her, never breaking the kiss.

Noting her submissive gestures, Jughead snaked his arm around her waist, bringing her even closer to him, their rapid breathing almost in sync with each other's kisses. He let his hand crawl gingerly over her stomach, her breast, her collarbone, and then cupping her cheek as he continued to kiss her fervently, letting his tongue explore her mouth, missing the taste of her.

* * *

He didn't know what came over him. Ever since that unexpected night, he tried calling her but she wouldn't take any of his calls. His mind kept rushing back to the way she looked when she removed her coat, her lingerie clinging to every curve, her seductive gaze, the way her hips swayed, and especially the way her lips wrapped around his cock. He couldn't sleep for the next few nights after that, often waking up in cold sweat with a hardened bulge, in contrast to the hot dreams he had about her.

His initial plan was just to ambush her at the school, to force an explanation out of her about what happened that night. But upon entering the school, and spotting her with Veronica, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander from head to toe, seeing her usual high ponytail, with a tight cream colored sweater hugging her curves, and a pastel blue skirt that barely reached mid-thigh, showing off her long legs. He almost forgot what he came there for. And whatever talk he initially planned between them became consumed by his desire to explore under her flouncy skirt.

Jughead tentatively broke their kiss, and before she could protest, his lips went to nip at her earlobe, trailing kisses down her neck, until her collarbone, while his hands reached down to her legs, glided up her thighs, under her skirt, to firmly grab her backside, earning a surprised moan from Betty.

Satisfied with her responsive body movements, Jughead's hand trailed across the elastic band of her panties, finally resting on a damp spot at the front while he slowly circled his middle finger over it. Betty mewled in response. With a low growl, Jughead backed her up onto the desk and hoisted her over it, ignoring the clatter of pens, notebooks off the desk. He was furious at her for what she had done the other night, and he let his anger mix with his lust, wanting to punish her and pleasure her all at the same time.

"Spread your legs for me, Betts" he growled.

Betty slowly opened up her legs to him, letting him wedge himself closer to her, and letting her feel his throbbing bulge through his pants.

Unable to wait any longer, he tugged her panties aside until he could feel the wetness coating his finger. With a final look at Betty silently asking for consent, earning him the slightest of nods in her lust-filled haze, Jughead slowly inserted a middle finger in her dripping wet pussy.

"Fuck… Juggie", Betty slid her hips towards him

"Yes baby… you're so ready for me," while he slowly gained a rhythmic pump of his finger, and deciding that it was not enough to make her squirm even more, he inserted his index finger to join the frenzied pumps into her, while his other hand reached up under her sweater to flick the hardened nipples under her bra.

Remembering that they were still at the school and not in Jughead's secluded trailer, Betty bit her lips to keep her moans at bay.

Jughead couldn't care less that they were in school, all he could think about was how hot she was getting for him, her slickness coating his fingers with every pump, and how she writhed against his ministrations. He struggled to keep his own bulge at bay, wanting to focus solely on her and how excited she was getting for him.

"Betty, cum for me," he ordered.

"Mmmm… yes babe, don't stop," her hips thrusting in rhythm with the pumps of his fingers.

She was close. He could feel it. He could barely ignore the straining bulge in his pants, wanting nothing more than to replace his fingers with his hardened cock.

But he decided he was going to prolong whatever game this was between them and let it play out.

With a final moan, Betty's whole body went into spasms, and he could feel her pussy tighten around his fingers, earning a low growl from Jughead, "That's it baby, let go."

As the spasms slowed down, Betty slowly opened her eyes and gave Jughead a deep kiss, circling her arms around him and pulling him to her.

After what seemed like hours, Jughead pulled away from her lips with all the control he could muster, kissed her forehead and said, "See ya."

With a smirk, Jughead walked out of the Blue and Gold office, leaving a dumbfounded Betty on the desk.

* * *

That night Betty lay in her bed brooding over what just happened earlier that day. She clenched her fists at the thought, but she also felt a twinge of warmth, of anticipation. It was almost as if her body betrayed her, letting him lead her on like that. She was supposed to have the upper hand in this game but it seemed like he had reversed their roles.

Despite her anger, Betty couldn't help but wonder at the fact that Jughead had actually shown up at their school. For her. Since he had left for the Southside, a part of Betty still ached to see him around school, to have lunch together, to sneak in kisses during classes. He had left that behind. He had left _her_ behind.

With that thought, a familiar rush of anger took over Betty.

 _He will not get away with this._

"No fucking way," she murmured under her breath.


	3. The Aftermath

Betty could barely keep still in class while a million thoughts were racing through her mind. It had been 3 days now since she last saw Jughead. She actually expected him to call or gloat about what had happened, but things had been pretty silent. She half expected him to have shared the news about how he defiled her in a school office.

* * *

* _Flashback_

The old Jughead would have never even tried to touch her in public like that, especially since he was always making sarcastic comments about couples who engage in PDA, "You ever notice that the couples who flaunt around their relationship in public or on social media are often the ones who don't end up being together very long?", while both of them sat across from each other at their usual booth in Pop Tate's, with their separate milkshakes

"Hmm.. I never really noticed that" Betty replied.

"I have a theory that those couples have already realized how unhappy they are, but they act happy because it feels even worse if people knew about it," Jughead contemplated.

"But then what about those couples who are genuinely happy and they just don't care what other people think?" Betty retorted.

"No one is ever _genuinely_ happy," Jughead replied quietly

Betty bit her lip at his comment, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Jughead looked out the window, seemingly so deep in his thoughts that Betty wondered if he forgot that she was still there, "I mean that every person is a little bit broken in a sense, and sometimes they find someone as broken as they are, and the loneliness ebbs away for a bit. But the cracks will always be there."

Betty didn't know what to reply to that so she just sat there in silence, confused at his words, wondering if he even noticed how her heart was crying out.

* * *

Betty frowned at the memory. Perhaps those were the premonitions but she never really gave it much thought. _She thought they were happy._ Or perhaps she didn't know him as well as she thought.

She looked at her reflection again in the mirror. She was wearing her dark denim jeans and a black corset top that looked almost similar to the lingerie she wore for Jughead a few weeks ago. This was the second time she stepped out of her comfort zone, setting aside the pastel materials in her wardrobe. Perhaps the black material mirrored her thoughts, and she felt more comfortable in them than her usual collared blouses.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed with a text message from Veronica, "Hey B. What are your plans for tonight? Cheryl's inviting us for a sleepover."

Betty replied, Sorry V, I can't, I'm going out tonight.

V: Ooooh like on a date? Where?

B: The White Wyrm.

* * *

After a series of expletives from Veronica and several calls, Betty decided to just turn her phone off. She figured she'd just catch up with Veronica after, and if she doesn't, then at least one person knows where she planned to go that night

It wasn't exactly easy sneaking out of the house on a weekend, but luck seemed to be on Betty's side when Alice Cooper turned in early for the night, leaving Betty to tiptoe across their den and out the door, with her mom's car keys in hand.

Silently praying that the car's engine won't wake her mom up, Betty held her breath and only let it out once she had pulled out of their driveway.

It took her a good 20 minutes to drive through the surroundings of Southside, finally stopping at the dark secluded bar of the Southside Serpents. Her memory was better than she thought. She only heard of where this bar was located from the stories that Archie had told her when they first tried to confront the men who had beat up Moose a few months ago. She would never have even ventured this far, let alone this part of Southside.

She surveyed the surroundings, there were only two men deep in conversation loitering outside the bar. _What the hell was she doing here. What if Jughead wasn't even there. What if he was with another girl when she walked in there._

That last thought hit her straight in the gut, a fire igniting inside her at the thought of Jughead even talking to another girl. _I'm not even supposed to feel this way anymore right. We're not together anymore,_ Betty thought. But even that thought sounded hollow in her own mind.

With one last glance at the rearview mirror and a shake of her blonde waves, Betty stepped out of the car and walked towards the bar.

The two men talking outside looked at her questioningly but they made no move to stop her. With a last thought in her head, and steeling her resolve, Betty walked into the White Wyrm.

Although the bar was dimly lit and the cigarette smoke wafting through the air, Betty could see that the place was packed. She should have known better than to venture here during a weekend, but then again she figured that this was the best time to catch Jughead.

She sauntered towards the bar and plopped herself on one of the bar stools. Behind the bar, Betty could see a pretty bartender with purple colored streaks in her hair eyeing her with curiosity, "I guess it would be a rhetorical question to ask if you're from around here, so I won't. "

"I'm just looking for a friend."

The bartender arched her eyebrow, "This isn't exactly the best place to be looking for one."

"No, I meant that I'm looking for my friend Jughead Jones, you know him?," a pang of jealousy suddenly rising in Betty at the thought of Jughead with the pretty bartender.

The bartender smiled shyly, "Of course… Everyone here knows the Serpent Prince."

Betty frowned at the new title that Jughead had acquired. "He's more of a dick than a prince", she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what did you say again?"

Betty smiled, "Nothing… can I get a Jack and Coke please?"

Unconvinced but not bothering to prod any further, she replied, "Sure. My name's Toni by the way."

Toni served Betty her drink and then went to the other side of the counter to greet a few friends who were calling for her.

Sipping her drink, Betty tried her best to be subtle as her eyes searched the crowded bar for the so-called prince with the crown on his head.

Betty was so caught up in her search that she didn't notice a tall handsome guy in a signature Serpent jacket take up the seat next to her at the bar, "Hi there, it's not every day that we get visitors from the North side, especially a gorgeous blonde"

Betty almost choked on her drink, "How did you-"

The guy leaned in towards her, "Come on, I know you North side folk think we're just a bunch of dumb serpents, but we know a rat when we see one"

Even with the dim lighting, Betty couldn't help but notice how devastatingly handsome this stranger was, almost the same dark good looks as Jughead. He was a little bit taller though, with a chiseled jaw, piercing dark brown eyes, and thick black hair that was unruly enough to look cool, they even had the same confident smirk. _Do all Serpents have that look._

Betty noted that she may have been thinking too long about how attractive he was because he started to look at her with curiosity, "Umm…No, you got that all wrong, I'm not a rat," Betty protested.

His piercing brown eyes lingered on her, looking appreciatively at how her sheer top hugged her full curves. Betty licked her lips nervously, his eyes snapping at her little gesture in curiosity and something else…

"Prove it." He concluded.

"What? How?," Betty sputtered.

"Either you prove to me right now that you're not a rat, or I tell everyone in this bar that we have a unwanted guest."

Betty gulped, she wasn't ready to blow her cover just yet, there was still no Jughead in sight.

"I'm not a rat, I'm just a high school student looking for my friend. I'm Betty Cooper," Her words tumbling out in a rush

"Betty Cooper huh… I'm Sweet Pea," flashing his smirk again at her.

Sweet Pea then gestured to Toni, "Hey Toni, can you grab me a beer."

Toni placed the beer in front of him and looked at both of them questioningly, "Now Sweet Pea, be nice, you don't wanna go frightening off this one."

"She doesn't seem frightened to me." Sweet Pea said, directing his piercing look back to Betty

"Now that we got the introductions out of the way, what exactly are you doing here and who is this friend you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for Jughead Jones."

Sweet Pea raised an eyebrow at the mention of Jughead but before he could say anything, the enigmatic leader suddenly materialized from behind him.

"Betty?! What the hell are you doing here?" Jughead's furious look directed at the blonde.

"I was just –" Before Betty could finish her sentence, Jughead grabbed her hand, and pulled her away from the bar, away from a surprised Sweet Pea, practically dragging her out of the door despite her protests.

Jughead led her to a dark alleyway behind the bar, turning back towards her, Betty cowered at his furious gaze, "Do you have any fucking idea what could have happened to you tonight? You're in the fucking Southside of all places, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know… I just… I thought…" Betty stammered.

"No Betty, you weren't even thinking! What the hell got into you," Jughead was pacing back and forth angrily, barely able to contain his anger.

Betty looked down nervously, "I'm sorry, it's stupid I know… I just… I wanted to see you," she finished quietly.

Jughead stopped his pacing, and sighed deeply, his back to her. At that moment, despite all the weeks of frustration, all Betty could think about was how much she missed him.

Without thinking, Betty walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheeks pressing into the back of his leather jacket, taking in his scent, the feel of him in her arms. Jughead stiffened in surprise, his initial anger dissipating.

His shoulders slumped in defeat, "Betty… please… don't make this any harder than it should be."

Betty choked back a sob, "Juggie…"

Jughead slowly unclasped her hands from him, and turned back to look at her, a pained look in his eyes, "I can't be with you…"

Betty shook her head, forcing herself to hold back her tears. _How the hell did this situation turn out this way_. She was supposed to have the upper hand, but seeing him again, after all those weeks, only reminded her how much she still cared for him.

Betty looked up at him, tears pooling in her eyes, "Did it even cross your mind that maybe, just maybe, I still needed you?"

Jughead sighed again, "What the hell do you want from me Betts?"

"I just want you! All of you. I don't even fucking care if you're a Serpent! You'll always be just Jughead Jones to me.", her words breaking at the last sentence.

Jughead ran a hand through his hair, "It's not that simple Betts."

"It IS that simple. You're the only one making this more complicated than it has to be. I never asked for this to be easy. I was willing to go through anything, just to be with you," Betty finished.

"Did you really think I wanted it to be this way? A few months ago, we were doing fine. We went to the same school, ate in the same cafeteria, wrote for the same newspaper, hung out with the same group of friends, now I'm on the other side of town, with a bunch of strangers."

With a resigned exhale, "I didn't ask for this Betts. It just happened this way. "

Jughead went up to her, cupping her cheek, brushing the stray tear from her eyes, "I'm sorry. I can't give you what you want Betts."

Betty stepped back and wrenched away from his grasp, "You know… if you really want something, there's always a way. If you don't, there's always a reason. So whatever reason you're making up in your head, just to keep us from being together, then so be it. I never want to see you again."

With that, Betty turned on her heel and walked out of the alley, leaving Jughead behind.

If she had looked back, she would have seen the agonized look that crossed his face.

"Fuck this," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

*Author's Note*

To everyone who left a review - thank you so much! I'm still trying to get a hang of this system so I'm not sure how to reply directly but do know that it's much appreciated.

I never realized how a few encouraging words from others could make such an impact. No wonder people keep writing on here.

Once again, thank you. Will update soon


	4. Cliffhanger

**Cliffhanger**

* * *

Betty was surprised that she still managed to drive back home despite the tears muddling her view of the road. _How could he be so cold._

She was mistaken in thinking that he still cared for her. What did she expect to happen anyway. _That he would be happy to see her when she swooped into that hellish bar, lock lips with him, and reclaim their lost love?_ The fairy tales she loved to read as a child have no fucking resemblance in reality at all and this was a stark reminder that the prince and princess don't always end up in a happily ever after.

 _Fuck_ , she shouldn't have let him see her cry. Despite all her best efforts, she showed weakness in front of him. The mask that she had been hiding behind for the longest time, transformed like glass in front of him. And she even told him she still cared. _I feel so fucking stupid._ _So much for getting revenge._

She stroked away her tears with trembling fingertips and swallowed her sobs. She didn't even know how she managed to climb back into her bed despite the sadness engulfing her very being. Before she succumbed to the dark, she had one last thought.

 _This isn't over._

* * *

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Or perhaps a lot has happened but she barely registered it. She passed by the school hallways with a seemingly blank look on her face, earning her concerned glances from Veronica and Kevin. But they knew better than to push her to open up at this point. Even Vixens' practice seemed more grueling than usual because she couldn't concentrate, especially with Cheryl screaming at her with every misstep, "Get a hold of yourself Cooper and do not come back to practice until you've got your shit sorted out."

Betty just stormed out after that, with Veronica right at her heels, "Ronnie, I'll be fine, I just need some time alone please."

Knowing better than to push her best friend, Veronica gave her a brief hug, hoping she could squeeze out any darkness in Betty that seemed to have been looming over her for the past few days, "I'm here for you B, you know that right?"

Betty's heart felt full at the concern in her best friend's eyes, and with a small smile, "I know, V."

Not bothering to change, Betty walked out of the school in her Vixens' uniform, her short skirt swaying slightly with the breeze. Wrapping her arms around herself, Betty did a double take when she spotted a leather-clad figure by the parking lot, leaning lazily on his bike.

He spotted her the minute she walked out of the school, his legs reflexively walked towards her while his eyes trailed appreciatively down her body, thanking the winds for slightly lifting her skirt, exposing more of her long legs. Betty gulped at the burning intensity of his gaze and she wrapped her arms instinctively closer around herself.

He was closer now, the smell of leather and his subtle cologne engulfing her senses. His stride seemed almost calculated, with a lazy saunter that was seductive enough to ignite an unwelcome warmth in her belly. But she had to be careful. She was clever and quick. But she was already spent enough as it is just dealing with one Serpent, let alone two. Although she knew that she could handle him if anything happens.

"Hey there, Cooper." he drawled. His unfamiliar use of her last name made her heart flip unexpectedly.

"Sweet Pea." she acknowledged, "What exactly are you doing here?"

"I came to see you", he replied nonchalantly, "I believe we have some unfinished business to settle."

"Betty's eyebrows rose in curiosity, "I wasn't aware we even had any business together."

Sweet Pea smirked, "Let's go for a ride, I'll explain on the way."

"You're joking right?" Betty scoffed. "You don't actually expect me to hop on your bike and go on our merry way?"

His dark eyes flashed, almost the same way as Jughead when she challenged him like that, "What I _expect_ …is for you to get on that bike willingly or I can just grab you and put you on it myself."

His eyes trailed suggestively at her short skirt, "Although I do believe I prefer the latter."

Betty made an exasperated sound, while reflexively pulling down at her skirt, her earlier resolve crumbling. "Fine. But only because I'm curious as to how you plan on playing this out."

"You have no idea how well I _play_ Cooper," he winked at her.

"Put this on," Furnishing another helmet from his back, he handed it to her, accidentally brushing her fingers, making Betty nervous.

As he settled himself onto the bike, with Betty sitting right behind him, before revving up the engine, he looked back at her, "You have to hold on tight."

Reluctantly, Betty put her arms around his waist, her hands loosely clasped together. Sweet Pea placed his hands over hers and adjusted them, keeping her hands tight, allowing her to feel the hard ridges of his abdomen. She placed her cheek against the back of his leather jacket, and for a few seconds, it jolted her back to the memory of this same position she was in the other night at the alley behind the bar. Her heart twisted painfully at the memory, and Betty had one last resounding thought right before Sweet Pea sped her away, which held so much meaning for her in more ways than one. _Please don't let me go._

They sped through the familiar town of Riverdale, through winding roads that Betty didn't recognize, but they seem to be going uphill somewhere, the wind blasting through her uniform and she clutched Sweet Pea tightly, trying to gain warmth from his body.

After half an hour of their tumultuous ride, Sweet Pea slowed down into a clearing, parking his bike and taking off his helmet, he turned to Betty and gently unclasped the helmet off her head. His dark gaze holding hers, he helped her off the bike, took her hand in his, and led her through a path that led to a clump of beaten trees.

She wasn't sure what confused her more, the comforting feeling of her hand in his, or the fact that she may just be walking towards her own doom with a potential murderer.

Betty's thoughts were racing frantically at the situation. _Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me._

His silence was deafening, and Betty wasn't sure if anyone could even hear her if she started screaming. But before she could utter a word, they stepped onto an opening through the trees, leading to a wide cliff, and Betty gasped at the sight. From their vantage point, Betty could see the expanse of the city beneath them, Northside and Southside mingling into a sea of twinkling lights, with the last rays of the sunset filtering out slowly throughout the whole city.

"It's beautiful," Betty said in awe.

Sweet Pea smiled at her, "I found this spot a long time ago, when I needed to get away from things that get too complicated", his thoughts drifting. "The sight alone gives me peace." Sweet Pea admitted quietly.

Her gaze snapped back to him in confusion. "I don't understand… why did you take me here?"

Sweet Pea gazed back at her, his dark look faltering, replaced by something else, more gentle, but guarded nonetheless, "I saw you that night, right before you left… You looked like you needed to find some peace yourself."

Betty didn't know if it was the gentle look he gave her, or the fact that she had been dealing with so many emotions all at once for the past few days, that no one ever really noticed what she was going through. To her surprise, she suddenly felt the tears trickling down her cheeks.

Sweet Pea's eyes widened in surprise at her reaction. He hated seeing girls cry, and he felt that overwhelming need to comfort her, even though he was the trigger for her tears. He reluctantly held out his arms to her, afraid that she would just turn away from him, but Betty was too tired of fighting her emotions and instead she gave in to this complete stranger, and she collapsed against him, the tears now streaming down her face. His hand caressed the back of her head while his other arm was wrapped tightly around her back, and he just held her gently as she cried.

"I'm sorry I'm like this," Betty said in between sobs.

"You shouldn't be sorry, Cooper. You seem to be the type of girl who's stronger than this."

"You don't even know me," Betty said quietly.

"You're right, I don't. But I do know that it takes a certain kind of strength to walk into the White Wyrm and do the Serpent dance in front of total strangers."

Betty's head snapped up and looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I was there that night," answering her unspoken question. "I knew about you even before we met at the bar," Sweet Pea explained.

Betty's heart dropped. "Get away from me," she snarled, pushing him away and hastily swiping at her tears, "Is this some sort of bet you have with the other Serpents on who can get into my pants first?"

"No!, he protested, "It's not like that!"

"Then what?," she questioned hotly. "You expect me to believe that you have nothing but good intentions towards me? How fucking stupid do you think I am?"

"I'm not trying to do anything to you Cooper"

"Then prove it." Betty replied, recalling their previous encounter, and throwing his own words back at him.

His dark eyes flashed again at her challenge, the same look that reminded her that he could be dangerous too if he wanted to be. He took a step closer.

Betty shuffled backwards in a feeble attempt to distance herself from the snake that looked ready to strike. She didn't think she could get any farther considering the jagged cliff dropped steeply a few feet behind her.

Without warning, Sweet Pea grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, away from the edge of the cliff. He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her in even closer, "You want proof?"

With that, Sweet Pea leaned down, tilted her chin up, and caught Betty's surprised lips in a crushing kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry it took so long! Thank you for all the support and encouraging words. This will definitely shift to Bughead soon. Be patient with me.

Once again, I do not own Riverdale or any of its characters.


End file.
